


Star Crossed Lovers

by CieliaValentine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animation, Art, Community: hd_erised, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, M/M, Shirtless Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieliaValentine/pseuds/CieliaValentine
Summary: Set the night before the Holiday celebrations kick off Harry and Draco have spent the entire day in preparation. They're both exhausted by the time they fall into bed together, their mugs of cider left to cool, lamp flickering softly upon where they've entwined themselves. Harry idly plays with Draco's hair as the blonde hums, muttering softly about his worries for the coming holidays as Harry soothes fingers through hair soft as down. They fall asleep soon after, lulled by the security of their own home. Their window remains open even as they rest, a breeze flitting through the room as the stars kiss their way across the sleep soft lovers.





	Star Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).



> This was really hard to pull off, backgrounds are definitely not my strong suit but I wanted to create a little world for them to live in where they were safe and able to enjoy the holidays. I really hope that you'll enjoy my gift to you Sassy_Cissa!!!! I spent a long time trying to come up with the idea mulling over hand holding, them going on a walk, etc. but eventually settled on a domestic Christmas night in. I hope your holiday season is filled with lots of fun surprises and you enjoyed your gift!!! Happy Holidays!!!!!

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/89981/89981_original.gif)

Click the image for bigger version.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hd-erised.livejournal.com/101606.html). ♥
> 
> This art is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised@livejournal.com. The artist will be revealed January 8th.


End file.
